Keogh
|occupation = Commanding officer, |status = Deceased (KIA) |datestatus = 2370 |died = 2370, USS Odyssey |actor = Alan Oppenheimer }} Keogh was a Human male who served as a Starfleet captain and officer during the late-24th century. History In 2369, Keogh as a , had a memorable encounter with Jadzia Dax. Both considered the other to be "arrogant;" Keogh believing that the lieutenant did not give his captaincy proper respect, while Dax thought Keogh treated her like a child despite the fact she had lived eight lifetimes. Keogh did garnish enough respect for Dax upon their reunion the following year to suggest that she serve aboard a ship such as his though Dax was happy with her post on Deep Space 9. In 2370, Keogh was assigned the mission of rescuing Commander Benjamin Sisko, commanding officer of Deep Space 9, who had been captured by the Jem'Hadar, and to investigate the threat posed by the Dominion. Accompanied by the runabouts Orinoco and Mekong, the Odyssey traveled through the Bajoran wormhole where they engaged in battle with a number of Jem'Hadar fighters. Although their mission was a success and Sisko was rescued, Keogh and the rest of the Odyssey s crew were killed when a Jem'Hadar vessel made a suicide run at the ship, in an effort to send a message as to exactly how dedicated they were to maintaining their dominant stance. ( ) Appendices Background information Keogh was played by veteran voice actor and recurring Star Trek guest star Alan Oppenheimer. The final script for gives the pronunciation of Keogh's name as "KEY-oe (rhymes with "Leo")", going on to describe him as "a burly, no-nonsense officer." The decision to destroy the Odyssey and Keogh along with it was decided upon by Deep Space Nine production staff as a way of showing the Jem'Hadar as particularly dangerous foes. "We wanted to show the long-term fans how dangerous these guys were", recalled Robert Hewitt Wolfe. "And it's my belief that had it been the ''Enterprise and not the Odyssey, and Picard rather than Keogh in command, that it still wouldn't have survived. Ron Moore may not agree, Patrick Stewart probably wouldn't, but it's my belief that Keogh had just as good a ship, just as good a crew, and he got smoked." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, pp. 154-155) Keogh may have been named after , an Irish-American soldier who died at the Battle of the Little Bighorn. (''Film and Television In-jokes, p 220) Apocrypha The novel The Brave and the Bold, Book One gives Keogh's first name as Declan (with a nickname of "Deco") and provides an in-depth background of his character. According to the book, Keogh held the rank of lieutenant in 2346, at which time he served on the as chief of security where he was known as something of a womanizer and party animal. When the Lexington plays host to a diplomatic conference with the Antedians, Federation Ambassador Curzon Dax mistakenly walks in on Keogh and a female crewmember having . Embarrassed, and later angry when the crewmate subsequently shares a romantic encounter with Curzon, Keogh holds animosity towards Dax for years afterward. Following this, in 2348, the Lexington travels to Altair VI to attend a presidential inauguration. Suffering a hangover after celebrating a crewmember's birthday the night before, Keogh has his assistant chief of security cover for him by beaming down to the planet. But when the assistant chief and the entire security contingent are then killed during a coup on the surface, Keogh begins to blame himself for being "young and stupid", vowing to became a more serious officer. Keogh then briefly marries a woman whom he met in 2350, though they become divorced sometime before 2370. The novel also reveals that over the course of his career, Keogh has faced the Tzenkethi, Cardassians, Romulans, Tholians, and other races in dangerous situations. It also states that the Odyssey was his first command, having been promoted to Captain some point prior to 2365. While supporting a resettlement program on Bajor, Keogh, Kira Nerys, and Jadzia Dax were captured by the Bajoran terrorist Orta, but later rescued by the crew of Deep Space 9. Keogh is also featured in the Star Trek Customizable Card Game. External links * * bg:Кио de:Keogh nl:Keogh pl:Keogh Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet captains